kevins_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Daughter of Melinoe Character Planning
Basic Information= Name: _______ Age: 19 Godparent: Melinoe Mortal Parent: WIP Personality: WIP Appearance: WIP |-| History= Notes: Note: The early diary entries are written by ______'s mother in her point of view. After the age that a child would be able to properly write, the diary entries are written in ______'s point of view. Those paragraphs cover what ______ does not know during that time. History Ever since the age that I can notice the surroundings, I had seen things I should not have. Unexplained, I put off as a creation of my imagination. April 4th, 2001 For me and my husband's sanity's sake and for her own safety, when ______ reached the peak of toddlerhood, we installed camera so that we could leave her for one second without her getting into a mess or hurting herself. We noticed her habit of talking to herself. At first, we thought it was apart of a child's imagination, but one day we caught our daughter saying: Mommy insisted that we will be moving out from our current house tomorrow. She wouldn't answer when I asked why. What about my friends...? I'm going to be lonely... Oh well, at least the very nice young lady in white is coming along. Daddy must know that lady very well, she wanders around our home all the time, but he doesn't seem to mind at all. Mommy on the otherhand, mommy gets all worried. Why though? The lady seems very nice; she sits on the end of my bed and waits until I fall asleep every night. Maybe I should ask for her name some day? We gave the benefit of the doubt—a child's imagination is limitless? ______'s mother and father were in great debt after ______ (father)'s business loss a lot of money and went bankrupt. My mother can barely manage the basic necessities of our household, let alone pay the rent that is now being doubled by the landlord. Mother would never bare to see her two children live on the street. So with the help of a friend who is a real estate agent, they found a small apartment. The friend had told my mother about the apartment's past—very well knowing that the mass murder of a family occurred here, they prepared to move. It wasn't that my parents wanted to; but they had no choice. Here's the story, or at least what people had told. Ever since the day we moved in, we could already tell that something doesn't seem right. It's not just the fact that things in our apartment spontaneously moved places or weeping can be sometimes heard at night, or even that pounding can be heard in the bedroom door. At first I kept it off my mind, thinking that it is nothing but a hallucination—a creation from my insomnia. October 13th, 2003 What fun, I found a doll inside my closet today. It's beautiful—I'm absolutely in love with it! I would talk with it and play with it. I am always going to keep it by my side. We have been getting many visitors lately in our neighborhood. They all seem so sad; but they won't tell me what's wrong when I ask. They shouldn't be bottling up their sadness. WIP March 9th, 2004 Mommy doesn't seen very reluctant to tell me about father. February 23rd, 2005 Today, I saw a girl in my room. She seemed very lonely. I got her to open up. She told me that she used to live here WIP |-| Weapons and Possessions= Weapons: ::WIP: WIP Possessions: ::WIP: WIP